


Families

by HurtByTenderLies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurtByTenderLies/pseuds/HurtByTenderLies
Summary: She looks out the window and sees families walking; she wonders why they have a mommy and a daddy while she has none.





	

  **Families**

 

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter or the associated characters._

She looks out the window and sees families walking; she wonders why they have a mommy and a daddy while she has none. What wrong did she make, to have it like this? Without a real parent?

She sees a child laughing, a boy her age, give or take; six years old. Why did this boy have both a mommy _and_ a daddy? Was there something _wrong_ with her? Did her parents not love her, because she was imperfect, ugly, or annoying? Did they love her? Were they still out there, thinking about her? Laughing? Crying?

She was not special, not a unique snowflake, she thought hopelessly. That is why they gave her away. Because she was nothing, worthless, unoriginal. Completely unuseful and not worth their time.

They could be out there, touring the world without her, smiling with a new baby, having fun without her, just like all these other people, with their families together. Maybe her parents passed by, with their new son or daughter, and she wouldn't even know!

She put her hand on the window, pretending she could feel the summer's grass and the snow’s ground throughout the year with her family.

Maybe they were gone. She'd never heard much about it, but death was something, she knew, that took a person away forever. Is that what happened? Maybe they did love her, and cared for her, and thought she was special. _Maybe_ …

A sad cry escaped her lips as she hung her head, sniffling, feeling tears coming.

She wished she had someone to wipe away her saddened tears. She wished she had a family.


End file.
